monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile/Lisi Harrison
Cleo de Nile ist ein Charakter in der Monster High Romanreihe von Lisi Harrison, basierend auf Cleo de Nile in der Puppenserie. Persönlichkeit Cleo ist ein bit spoiled, used to getting what sie wants und constantly being the center of attention. Sie will take any position und go to great lengths to ruthlessly make sure people notice und admire ihr. However, sie only acts this way because sie thinks how sie's supposed to, coming from royalty. Ihr Vater pressures ihr into making sure sie always carries ihr royal air mit ihr wherever sie goes. Beziehungen Familie Zwei Familienmitglieder von Cleo werden in den Büchern erwähnt, ihr Dad, whom sie strives to impress, und ihre Schwester, Nefera, wobei angedeutet wird, dass sich die Beiden nicht ausstehen können. Außerdem hat sie einige Diener, die sie wie ihre Familie behandelt. Freunde Cleo ist sehr gut mit Lala, Blue, Clawdeen befreundet, und later develops eine rocky relationship mit Frankie Stein, whose attention sie tends to get envious of. Romanzen Sie ist dating Deuce Gorgon, und though the two have had problems they remain steady. In den Monster High Büchern Buch 1 - Eine Party zum Verlieben Cleo und Melody Carver haben eine Fehde miteinander, die beginnt als Melody Cleo in der Cafetaria zusammenstößt und denn Höhepunkt erreicht als Cleo küßst Jackson um Melody zu ärgern, worauf sich Melody mit der Einladung von Deuce zum Monster Mash revanchiert. Buch 2 - Fledermäuse im Bauch Somewhere in the beginning of the Buch, Deuce explains that there war no romance involved at the dance und gives Cleo eine Schlange, Hissette, die das erste graue Haar seiner Mutter war. Er wickelt die Schlange um ihr Handgelenk und macht aus ihr ein steinernes Armband. Cleo ends up being one of the few monsters totally against human-monster equality. Sie especially turns against the crusade when sie is offered ein photoshoot für Teen Vogue, which sie gets ihr friends involved mit as well, und it ends up on the same day as Brett's video shoot für the Ghoul Next Door, ein film designed to show the RAD's true nature. Sie forms ein shaky alliance mit Bekka, und then backstabs ihr once sie believes the video ist deleted. Sie goes to ihr photoshoot, which somehow ends up mit ihr, Melody, und Candance, und then learns that the film war sabotauged und uncensored, then aired. Sie ends up taking the blame by most of ihr friends. Buch 3 - Happy Birthday unterm Vollmond Cleo clears ihr name at an R.I.P. und ends up being one of the few families to stay in town. Sie und Melody find ein common hatred in Bekka und become friends, und together set up und plan Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen party, which ends up ein huge success when sie flaunts ihr RAD status along mit everyone else. Buch 4 - Ein Date zur Geisterstunde When ein competition arises für ein couple to be named sponsor of ein nationwide contest that will donate ein million dollars to ein school, ihr und Deuce enter und find fierce competition in Frankie und Brett. Cleo rears ihr ruthless once more und would have won, had not Billy Phaiden switched the ballots. Am Ende, ihr und Frankie make up und salvaged their relationship. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Despite having ein rivalry mit Clawdeen in the mainstream franchise, their relationship in den Büchern war that of normal friends (however this maybe due to their status as RAD's). Kategorie:Buch Charakter